


Namárië / Sbohem

by Iantouch



Series: SOS Letní dobročinnost [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Letní dobročinný poeticko překladatelský počin z roku 2018.





	Namárië / Sbohem

**Author's Note:**

> Již nějaký ten čas jsem si pohrával s myšlenkou vlastního překladu Galadrieliny písně Namárië, kterou zpívá při odjezdu Společenstva z Lothlórienu. Mrzelo mě, že v knize je quenyjský originál přeložen pouze prozaicky, a rozhodl jsem se tedy pro překlad básnický, v němž by byly zachovány rýmy a qenyjská rytmika textu. Při překladu jsem vycházel z qenyjského originálu (nepřebásňoval jsem prozaický překlad, ale skutečně překládal elfštinu), proto se může zdát, že tu jsou výraznější významové odchylky. Například slovo "Oiolossëo" znamená zhruba "Věčně sněžně bílá". V anglickém i českém překladu se předpokládá, že se jedná o opis pro horu Taniquetil, já se však přikláním k verzi, že jde o pojmenování samotné Elbereth (Vardy), jelikož v jiných písních je nazývána Sněžná, atd.  
> Pro srovnání uvádím quenyjský originál, Tolkienův anglický překlad Pytlíkova překladu do Obecné řeči, český prozaický překlad a následně svůj vlastní text.

**Namárië**  
/Artanis Nerwen Arafinwiel, zvána též Galadriel/

Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andüne pella, Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen.

Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?

An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo  
ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë  
ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;  
ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië  
untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë,  
Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!

Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar.  
Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!

**Farewell**  
/J.R.R. Tolkien ? Frodo Pytlík/

Ah! like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of trees!  
The years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the blue vaults of Varda  
wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly.

Who now shall refill the cup for me?

For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the Stars,  
from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds,  
and all paths are drowned deep in shadow;  
and out of a grey country darkness lies on the foaming waves between us,  
and mist covers the jewels of Calacirya for ever.  
Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar!

Farewell! Maybe thou shalt find Valimar.  
Maybe even thou shalt find it. Farewell!

**Český prozaický překlad**  
/Stanislava Pošustová/ 

Ach! Jak zlatě padají listy ve větru, nesčetné dlouhé roky, jako křídla stromů! Pominuly dlouhé roky jako rychlé doušky sladké medoviny ve vysokých síních nejzazšího Západu, pod blankytnými klenbami Vardy, kde hvězdy se chvějí v písni jejího hlasu, svatého a královského. Kdo mi teď znovu naplní číši? Vždyť nyní Rozsvětitelka, Varda, Královna hvězd, pozvedla z Věčné bílé hory ruce jako oblaky, a všechny cesty utonuly v hlubokém stínu; a ze šedivé země lehla na pěnící vody mezi námi tma a mlha navždy kryje drahokamy z Calacirye. Teď ztracen, ztracen je těm na Východě Valimar! Sbohem! Snad najdeš Valimar! Snad právě ty jej najdeš, sbohem! 

****Sbohem**  
** /Artanáro Gil-galad Ereinion, zvaný též Iantouch/  


****

Ach! Jak zlatě větrem pluje listoví,  
Roky nesčíslné, jak křídla stromoví!  
Roky rychle běží v doušcích uplynulé  
medoviny sladké v síních vysokých.  
Západ je vzdálen, klenbou Vardinou  
v blankytu svatém hvězdné světlo roztančí  
zpěvem svým, ach královským, posvátným. 

Kdo mi teď moji číši naplní? 

Hle, Sněžná Varda, co Světlo probouzí,  
Královna hvězdná paže svoje pozvedá,  
cesta se utápí, ve stínu je ztracená;  
a ze země šedavé se plíží černá tma  
přes dalekou pěnu vln a mlha pokryje  
klenoty, jež věčně skrývá Calacirye.  
Teď zatracen, Východním ztracen je, Valimar! 

Tak sbohem! Snad jednou nalezneš Valimar.  
Snad ty jej objevíš. Tak sbohem! 


End file.
